


Celebrity Chefs Buy Ramen Too

by written_in_blood



Series: Random AUs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Ramen, Rival Chefs AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_blood/pseuds/written_in_blood
Summary: Steve Rogers, celebrity chef, wasn't proud. At 3am, he found himself staring down ramen flavors, only half-aware. Which, of course, was where he met his rival, James Barnes, a culinary chef at a high class french restaurant. And also the man he had a huge crush on.(Or the rival celebrity chefs run into each other buying ramen at 3am AU)





	Celebrity Chefs Buy Ramen Too

“If it isn't Chef Rogers.”

 

Steve's head snapped up, and his attention is dragged from the ramen options to where a familiar face was smiling - smirking - at him. His eyes narrowed. “Chef Barnes.”

 

James Barnes, resident head chef of _Guerrier de Glace_ and a huge asshat. Steve wouldn't readily admit that the man was actually pretty nice but sarcastic as hell and had an unfairly attractive smirk - okay, maybe his aggressiveness came from a _tiny_ _eensy weensy_ crush on the man.

 

Steve internally groaned before straightening, standing at the ready if not to hide the embarrassing groceries he was picking out at 3am. A high class chef buying ramen was a normal occurrence - at least personally, for Steve - but getting caught could be the end of a career. Cutthroat Kitchen wasn't as much a joke as it was a reality.

 

“Chicken ramen, Rogers? Oh, how the high have fallen,” Barnes purred - yes, he fucking purred with that horribly hot smirk of his - as his piercing eyes traveled Steve’s form lazily.

 

Steve crossed his arms, instantly on the defensive. “There is nothing wrong with ramen,” he snapped.

 

Barnes’ eyes lit up with something he couldn't identify and Barnes laughed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. God, even his laugh was smooth and melodic. “Woah there, the puppy has bite.”

 

Steve felt the blush spread across his cheeks and he struggled for a retort but couldn't make a sound.

 

Barnes’ eyebrow went up. “As wonderful as this is, I must go. Me and my roommate are going to order crappy chinese food from a questionable restaurant downtown and watch bad cooking shows.” His smirk grew into a smile. “Wanna join?”

 

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
